1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices usable for the holding of bags or other similar receptacles in an open position. Such designs are particularly usable for containing yard debris such as leaves and the like and the present invention provides a design which is particularly usable as a mechanism for securing plastic leaf bags to a tubular frame to allow for quick removal of leaves from the raked location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many designs have been shown or suggested for the purpose of holding bags in an open position for yard clean-up operations. Most of these devices have provided a means in which the plastic bag opening is expanded to the open position to facilitate filling of the bag with yard debris and leaves. Particularly these designs do not provide a secure locking mechanism which holds the bag in place during the movement around the yard from one location to another. Furthermore, these designs have been found to stretch the rim of the plastic bags thereby distorting and weakening the bag. The devices do not provide the capability of holding a plastic bag securely around their perimeter to accommodate the heavy loads and large volumes to which uses they are put. Many of such devices are similar, however, the additional lever involved with moving the device and setting it up at different locations makes usage unduly burdensome. One of the main problems is the lack of capability for securing the fastening of the rim of the bag to the device for transporting the bag after it has been filled with a heavy load.
Examples of patents which show designs of a similar nature are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,149,139, 3,754,785, 3,688,483, 3,711,141, and 4,048,691. None of these designs, however, shows the novel interlocking structure of the present design wherein a loop is formed during placement.